Unexpected Gifts
225px |strength = - |health = - |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Party Trick |trait = |ability = Conjure three Event cards. Then the Plant player Conjures an Event card. |flavor text = "For the 4th day of Feastivus, my true love gave to me: 1 Fire Rooster, 1 Sneezing Zombie, 1 Bad Moon Rising, and a partridge in a Pear Tree!" }} Unexpected Gifts is an event zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability Conjures three random event cards for the zombie hero unless they have 10 cards in their hand, then Conjures a random event card for the plant hero, unless they have 10 cards in their hand. It was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, and Frankentuar. Origin Its description is a reference to the lyrics of "The Twelve Days of Christmas," an English Christmas carol first published in 1780. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Party Trick *'Ability: Conjure' three Event cards. Then the Plant player Conjures an Event card. *'Set:' Event Card description "For the 4th day of Feastivus, my true love gave to me: 1 Fire Rooster, 1 Sneezing Zombie, 1 Bad Moon Rising, and a partridge in a Pear Tree!" Update history Update 1.22.12 * |3 }} Strategies With This trick can be used as card draw for the Crazy class. It can Conjure you three event cards for 3 which acts similar to Pot of Gold, except that the plant hero also Conjures an event card and is a normal card instead of a token. This can be really useful with Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo as both of their classes lack effective card draw. When you use this trick, you will Conjure 3 event cards that can range from weaker cards such as Trick-or-Treater or powerful cards like Bad Moon Rising. With Impfinity, you can use this trick with Dr. Spacetime to lower the cost of all three event cards you Conjure. You may want to avoid playing this if a Dino-Roar plant like Tricarrotops, Lima-Pleurodon, or Bananasaurus Rex is on the field as they will get boosted. This same goes if Captain Cucumber is on the field as the plant hero can get a cheap event card if you play this trick. Against There is nothing you can do with this trick, but at least you will Conjure a free event card. But mainly, the zombie hero will be loaded with event cards so be aware of certain powerful event cards like Bad Moon Rising or Kitchen Sink Zombie as they may be played. If you want the zombie hero to not play this card, playing Forget-Me-Nuts can prevent it from being played early. Playing Bananasaurus Rex or Captain Cucumber can allow the plant hero to gain extra benefits from this zombie trick, forcing the zombie hero to think twice about playing Unexpected Gifts. Gallery UnexpectedGiftsStats.png|Unexpected Gifts' statistics MCUnexGifts_3.PNG|Unexpected Gifts Conjured by another Unexpected Gifts MCUnexGifts_1.PNG|Unexpected Gifts' card UnexpectedGiftsGrayedOutCard.png|Unexpected Gifts' grayed out card UnwantedGiftsCardImage.png|Unexpected Gifts' card image Gifty.png|HD Unexpected Gifts Unwanted_Gifts_texture.png|Unexpected Gift's sprites, along with some sprites of Exploding Fruitcake's MCUnexGifts_2.PNG|Unexpected Gifts being played Trivia *Its description mentions Fire Rooster, Sneezing Zombie, and Bad Moon Rising, all of which are event cards and thus can be obtained from it. *It was originally called Unwanted Gifts, and its ability was to shuffle 5 Exploding Fruitcakes into the top of the plant hero's deck. **This can be the reason why when Unexpected Gifts is played, both players can see 4 Exploding Fruitcakes as part of the animation. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Party cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Event cards Category:Feastivus cards